The proposed research will explore the applicability of Fourier Transform mass spectrometry to the high resolution analysis of ions with masses in the 1,500-20,000 dalton range. The sequence of events planned in order to allow this to be accomplished is: (1) fabrication of a high field (8.5 Tesla) Fourier transform Mass spectrometer employing a specially designed horizonal bore superconducting solenoid magnet; (2) design and construction of cell and inlet systems which will permit the evaluation of both pulsed CO2 laser volatilization as well as the Fast Atom Bombardment (FAB) technique formass spectrometry of the relatively involatile samples of interest; (3) evaluation of the functional system by making mass spectral measurements of oligopeptides and other compounds with masses in the range of interest. It is expected that mass spectral resoultion of 0.1 amu at mass 10,000 will be possible with accuracy in the low part-per-million range. The project will be a cooperative effort between Nicolet Instrument Corporation, who will manufacture the Fourier Transform mass spectrometer, the University of Nebraska, Lincoln, which will have primary responsibility for the design and testing of the laser ionization source and cell, and the University of California, Riverside where the FAB source will be developed and evaluated and where the integrated system will be installed for the evalution phase of FT/MS applications in the third year of the grant period.